Wheesung
Perfil thumb|250px|WheeSung *'Nombre:' 휘성 / Wheesung *'Nombre completo:' 최휘성 / Choi Whee Sung *'Apodo:' Real Slow *'Profesión:' Cantante, Conductor, Compositor y Productor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 172cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Agencia': YMC Entertainment Biografía Wheesung comenzo su carrera en 1999 con una boyband coreana que duró poco, A4. Él dejo la banda después de su primer album debut , diciendo que había diferencias musicales entre él y los otros miembros de la banda. Después de dejar A4, en firmó en M Boat, una compáñia hermana de YG Entertainment. Él sufrió unos años de entrenamiento vocal bajo la compañia y liberó su primer álbum solista "Like A Movie" en 2002. El album fue muy popular después de numerosas alabanzas de muchos artistas conocidos , incluido Seo Taiji y Shin Seung Hun. En el 2003 , el realizo su segundo album "It's Real" . Demostró ser tan popular como su primer album, haciéndolo el mejor artista en ventas del 2003 en Corea. Wheesung dejó YG Entertainment después que su contrato expirara en marzo del 2006. Él firmó un nuevo contrato por el cual se reportó que gano 1.5 millones en esta compañia Orange Shock Agency. Ahí fue el comienzo en el que el empezó a componer y producir más con esta nueva compañia teniendo una mayor libertad para realizar lo que él quisiera. El 7 de noviembre de 2011 entró al servicio militar obligatorio. El 9 de agosto de 2013, Wheesung fue dado de baja del servicio militar en medio de una controversia por supuesto uso indebido de su teléfono celular. El 12 de mayo de 2014, tras 2 años y 7 meses lejos de los escenarios, el cantante sorprende a sus fans con un mini álbum titulado ‘The Best Man’, cuyo sencillo "Night and Day", lo llevó a ganar el primer lugar en “Show Champion” el 14 de mayo. Temas para Dramas *''Come Go'' tema para Glamorous Temptation (2015) *''For You'' tema para It’s OK, It’s Love (2014) *''Trail of Tears'' tema para The Moon That Embraces the Sun (2012) *''My Way'' tema para Dr.Champ (2010) *''Even If the World Separates Us'' tema para Road No. 1 (2010) *''Alive Even in Death'' tema para The Kingdom of the Winds (2008) Temas para Películas *''I Don't Want To Know'' tema para High Heels (2014) *''Love.. That Cruel Disease'' tema para Two Woman (2010) *''Rain Drop'' tema para Why Did You Come to My House (2009) junto a G.Gorilla *''Crescent Moon'' tema para The Restless (2006) *''Recall'' tema para A Moment To Remember (2004) Programas de TV *'2014: 'Weekly Idol (cap. 150) * 2014: NO.MERCY (Juez) *'2009:' "Pre Star-1 Show" Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Experiencia Wheesung es conocido por crear composiciones o letras para otros artistas, entre las canciones mas populares donde el ha participado están: *T-ara - "I go crazy because of you" (Letrista) *Ivy - "Sonata of Temptation" (letrista), Cupido (Letrista) *G.NA - "I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better" (Letrista), Supa Solo (Letrista) **'"Nice To Meet You"' (Letrista,Feat),Top Girl (Letrista) *Girls' Generation - "My Best Friend" (Letrista) *Orange Caramel - "Magic Girl" (Letrista), Aing (Letrista) *Seo In Guk - "Love U" (Letrista), My Baby U (Letrista) *Super Junior - "Love Disease" (Letrista) *Lee Hyo Ri - "Hey Mr. Big" (Letrista), Lesson (Letrista), Sexy Boy (Letrista,Feat) *B1A4 - "Only Learned Bad Things" (Letrista) *TVXQ (DBSK) - "Paradise" (Letrista) *Younha - "Password 486" (Letrista) *Ailee - "Singing Got Better" ('''Letrista)' *Jessica - '"Sweet Delight"' (Letrista) Entre otras muchas letras o composiciones para artistas como Ailee, SHINee, Se7en, Gummy, Lyn, Bobby Kim, M To M, SG Wannabe, 4MEN, Taegoon, Kim Bum Soo, Yangpa, C-REAL, Jang Na Ra, MBLAQ, Mamamoo y otros muchos, siendo considerado uno de los mejores letristas de Corea. Colaboraciones *Soulstar & Wheesung - Real Love Song (2016) *Come To Me - Yeo Eun (Melody Day) (feat. Wheesung) (2015) *Kiss - Wheesung & Ailee (2015) *As If Nothing Happened - Wheesung & ALi (2014) *I'll Remain As A Friend - Wheesung & Geeks (2014) *How Much Is Your Love - Wheesung & Bumkey (feat. Jessi (Lucky J)) (2014) *Peppermint Chocolate - Mamamoo (feat. K.Will & Wheesung) (2014) *Ho Ho Hobbang - Wheesung & Kim Tae Woo (2014) *No Better Than Stranger - Baby Soul (Lovelyz) (feat. Wheesung) (2011) *Nice To Meet You - G.NA (feat. Wheesung) (2011) *Sexy Boy - Lee Hyo Ri (feat. Wheesung) (2008) *Luz Control - Se7en (feat. Wheesung & Lexi) (2008) Videos Musicales * Mamamoo - Mr. Ambiguous (2014) Premios Curiosidades *'Familia:' Padre,madre y un hermano menor(Hyuk Sung) *'Hobbies:''' Leer mangas *A finales de 2008, el artista británico R&B Craig David escogió a Wheesung para grabar la versión coreana de su hit single "Insomnia". El vídeo de música fue liberado el 17 de febrero de 2009 y el comeback de Wheesung fue difundido por Mnet el 19 de febrero. *Gummy fue su entrenadora vocal, y también llegó a ser su novia en sus épocas de trainee. *YG Entertainment fue la empresa "creadora" de Wheesung. *Era maestro de canto de Sunny de Girls' Generation. *Tiene bajo su tutela a Ailee. *Anteriormente era quien ayudaba a BIGBANG, e incluso ayudó a Hyun Seung (B2ST/BEAST) en su época de pre-debut a dejar su timidez y soltar su voz. * Ha ganado el primer puesto en programas musicales (Inkigayo, M! Countdown, Music Bank, ...) hasta en 24 ocasiones, la ultima vez con Night And Day en Show Champion (MBC). * En su aparición en el programa Weekly Idol declaró ser gran fan del grupo Apink y especialmente de Na Eun; en respuesta a ello el equipo de producción le regaló un disco de Apink autografiado y con un mensaje de la misma Na Eun, lo cual lo hizo muy feliz. * Realizó un proyecto musical llamado "WS Duet Project" donde colaboró con artistas como Bumkey, Jessi de Lucky J, Geeks, ALi y Ailee. * Es ambidiestro (puede utilizar ambas manos por igual). Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Canal de YouTube Galería 7834_153569172468_83494697468_2839852_5096210_n.jpg 8916_161255037468_83494697468_2899983_4932099_n.jpg 105771_org.jpg n83494697468_2114781_1445801.jpg wheesung-5th-album-end.jpg 1057711_org.jpg WHEESUNG_-b2st&b2uty-.jpg 1057707_org.jpg Videografía Wheesung - Incurable Disease|Incurable Disease (feat. Masta Wu) Wheesung - While Anyone With a Love|While Anyone With a Love Wheesung – Insomnia|Insomnia Wheesung – Trickling|Trickling Wheesung - Even Thought of Marriage|Even Thought of Marriage Wheesung - Heartsore Story|Heartsore Story (feat. Jun Hyung) Wheesung - They Are Coming|They Are Coming (feat. Ailee) Wheesung & Lee Seung Woo - Should I Catch the Flu?|Should I Catch the Flu? (feat. Lee Seung Woo) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:R&B Categoría:Nacidos en 1982 Categoría:YMC Entertainment Categoría:Yedang Entertainment